the breakfast club
by the fox and the snake
Summary: How will Alice cope when she gets detention only a week into her moving school, Especially when a certain bad boy takes a shine to her.
1. Chapter 1

_The car ride was excruciating, between my dads lecture and my brother Andrew saying not_

 _to embarrass him "Alice this is your last chance before boarding school do you hear me_

 _young lady" I rolled my eyes already figuring out how to get kicked out School just wasn't_

 _for me, The car stopped and I looked out the window great were here I turned to the door_

 _handle but dad locked it "Andrew look out for her, keep her out of trouble im_

 _counting on you" I chuckled and andrew sighed "dad i need to focus on wresling I can't be_

 _the punk brats babysitter" I fake pouted "but i'm your baby sister" he snorted and dad sighed_

 _and unlocked the door we both got out and andrew ran to meet his friends dick what the_

 _hell do I do now. I stood for what felt like and hour till a girl with short ginger hair walked_

 _up to me "hey are you new here" she looked familiar but i couldnt place her i offered a fake_

 _smile "yeah i'm Alice nice to meet you" she looked at my outfit "woww thats a lot off black"_

 _I snorted "yeah its my happy colour" she looked shocked but composed herself "well i'm Claire"_

 _I then knew her she was one of andrews friends great I was stuck with the pretty princess._

 _I started to make my way to the front doors Claire hot on my tail "hey where are you going"_

 _I stopped and turned "wheres lockers 123 till 138" I asked she smiled "mines locker 126 come_

 _were gonna be neighbours" I fake smiled great she grabbed my arm and dragged me down_

 _all the halls till we found my locker 124, two away from Claire not far enough in my opinion_

 _the bell went and Claire said goodbye I found my first class easy and took my seat at the_

 _back off the class the smell of drugs hanging in the air. I put my feet on the table and tried_

 _sleep I heard someone clear their throat and I opened one eye to see a boy with shaggy_

 _brown hair, I could tell he was trouble he smirked "hunny your in my chair" I smirked "well_

 _hunny (I put emphasis on hunny) I dont see your name on it" he chuckled and pulled out_

 _the table and pointed under the desk I sighed and checked the word bender was carved in_

 _the wood I laughed "well bender there's alot of other chairs" he smirked "your right sweetie"_

 _I snorted "it's alice not hunny, not sweetie" he moved the chair beside me and sat down "well_

 _i've never seen you before your either new or boring" I chuckled "the second one" he smiled_

 _"well welcome to hell" I put my head on the table and tried to sleep as the teacher entered_

 _the room "we have a new student joining us today" I mumbled "fucking great" and I heard_

 _bender chuckle "Alice why dont you come up and introduce yourself" I grumbled "is it really_

 _important" she looked nastily at me "Alice up front come on now" I pushed the table up over_

 _the top dramaicaly and walked up front I put on a fake smile and said "hey im alice and_

 _i'm an alcoholic" there was laughter but a stern look from the bitch teacher stopped that_

 _"miss black i can read from your record if you don't wan't to say anything about you" a_

 _smiled formed on my face and in the sweetest voice I could I said "yes miss that would be_

 _bettter miss" I caught benders eye and he blew a kiss the teacher pulled my record and_

 _begain to read "miss black was expelled from her last school for putting cherry bombs in_

 _the principles fuel tank" there was clapping and I stood up and took a bow "can I just say_

 _he was an asshole and he deserved it" "miss black language" "english" she sighed "just take a_

 _seat" I walked over and sat beside bender the bell went and I was about to make my way to_

 _my next lesson when bender called out "i've got my eye on you miss black" I chuckled and walked_

 _to math._


	2. Chapter 2

a week later

That bitch was gonna pay , i pushed open the door to the cafetiere with such force I was

sure it would come of the hinges I walked over to Brittney's table Clarie and Andrew

sat at the end off the table, Brittney smirked when she saw me and I done the only thing

I could think off , Punched her she hit the floor holding her nose Andrew jumped up and

grabbed me holding me back before I could really hurt her I pushed him off me I was

pissed , "She took my necklace the one mum got me" he snorted "and why she do that"

" she's a fucking bitch that's why are you really gonna take her side over your own sisters"

he looked at me with a stone cold face "with your track record yeah i'm siding with her"

I wanted to cry and hit him but I smiled bitterly "well you've made that clear" I turned and

walked out half way through English I got called to the principal's "hello dick hows Brits

nose", "you think that's funny how about i expel you" I snorted "I think that's a bit drastic

I know she's your daughter and all we wouldn't wanna have favorites would we" he was

mad that was obvious but he chuckled "since your new let's get to know each other every

Saturday for the next three months" I was shocked "are you fucking kidding me" he smirked

"wanna add another week go on now off you go" I stormed out and slammed the door i'm

gonna wreck havoc they're not gonna know what hit them ...


End file.
